Geospatial modeling offers an approach to solutions to a variety of corporate, governmental and individual problems. For example, when a law enforcement or fire department agency seeks to analyze or react efficiently to crimes or fires, respectively, geospatial modeling might be used to recommend the reallocation of patrols based on changes in the pattern of criminal activity. As another example, when a retail chain seeks a location to open a new store, geospatial modeling might be used to determine a viable location based on available demographic information.
What is lacking and what is needed is a way to model information geospatially which will assist in forecasting events and/or threats based on past events or threats. No previous systems use a complete geospatial model as disclosed by the present invention to assess where an arsonist might act next, for example, or where a bomb might be detonated, based on previous occurrences related to such threats.